Dance With Me
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: An after party for a drunk Sasuke and a sober Lee. Lee knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. What will happen afterwards? SasuLee, GiftFic


A/N: _A gift to KakaIru! Who is a wonderful friend and lovely artist. She wanted a SasuLee so I decided to write her a naughty one~_

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Title: **Dance With Me**

* * *

Sasuke sat in the booth, his arms on the back of the booth. The dance music was catchy in the club, not to loud to completely disturb the bar side, but got louder as one walked to the dance floor. He stared blankly into the distance as he thought to himself.

Sasuke was wealthy, to the point that he literally had everything that he could ever want. He owned five of the best cars in the world, every game system ever made, all the designer clothes that made him look so amazing that it should have been illegal.

But...there was one thing he would actually give up quite a bit for.

Sasuke let his eyes wander before they focused on one person in particular. There, in the corner of the booth, two people away from him, was Rock Lee. The boy was laughing with Sakura, talking about something, Sasuke didn't know what. Though he wanted to.

Sasuke held back a sigh as a want erupted in his chest. He wished that Ino and Lee could swap places, so the happy-go-lucky boy would be sitting next to him instead. He wanted many things when it came to Lee. Sasuke wanted to be able to claim the boy as his, to be able to tell others that he was the one that got Lee.

He even wanted something simple like holding his hand while walking.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair then grabbed his beer, taking a large gulp. When did he become such a sap? Wanting the little things, like hugging, holding hands, or just wanting to be able to always sit next to the other boy.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" Lee's voice broke Sasuke out of his thoughts.

Sasuke looked to his side where Ino had been, only to see Lee instead. His heart jumped in his chest and he forced not to show his sudden excitement on his face. Instead, he took another drink then said, "Fine. It's loud in here."

Privately, Sasuke wanted to hit himself.

Lee giggled and suddenly Sasuke couldn't remember why he had felt irritated. Lee smiled at Sasuke and said, "Of course! It is a dance club, my friend, which reminds me. Why are you not joining in the merriment?"

The way Lee tilted his head made Sasuke want to kiss him, but he held himself back. He shrugged and said, "I don't care to dance."

"Oh? I think dancing is wonderful." Lee smiled, "I love dancing very much! Even if I find myself dancing alone."

Sasuke blinked and looked at Lee, "Why alone?"

"Hm? Oh...I do not know. When I ask others, they do not want to dance with me." Lee shrugged and smiled again as if it did not matter. Which, to him, it didn't.

Sasuke stared at Lee then suddenly motioned him to move. Lee moved, allowing Sasuke out of the half circle booth then went to sit back down. Sasuke grabbed his hand immediate and said, "Come on."

"Huh?" Lee made a confused noise and looked at Sasuke with a tilt of his head.

"We're gonna dance." Sasuke said pulling Lee with him. He felt himself begin to blush but forced it down, but couldn't calm his suddenly rapid heartbeat.

Lee stared at Sasuke's back then smiled widely, he squeezed Sasuke's hand without realizing it and hurried so he would be walking next to the guy instead.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Lee whispered fondly.

Sasuke couldn't hold back the blush that time and felt his ears burn. He nodded and took Lee to the dance floor before pulling him into his arms, saying, "Of course, now...dance with me."

Lee automatically put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders as he fell against him. He blushed, feeling his heart skip a beat for a moment. He looked up at the Uchiha then smiled again.

"Alright! Let's dance!" Lee giggled.

Sasuke and Lee danced for what felt like hours yet minutes at the same time. They took constant breaks to have a drink, water for Lee and beer or shots for Sasuke. The hours passed and it was well into the A.M.s when Lee was taking Sasuke to his home.

Lee opened Sasuke's door and brought the Uchiha to his bedroom.

"I think you drank to much Sasuke-kun." Lee giggled.

"Shuddup..." Sasuke mumbled then began removing his jacket and shirt, "To hot! Fuck!" he slurred.

Lee blushed heavily, his eyes locking onto Sasuke's bare torso. He felt his mouth water immediately but forced his eyes away, "W-well, I will be going now."

Lee turned but an arm suddenly blocked his way and he found himself pinned to the wall, between Sasuke's arms. His body immediately went hot but he tried to ignore it.

"Aw, so soon? Parties not over though..." Sasuke slightly slurred, grinning hotly.

Lee gasped, his hands going up and clutching Sasuke's hair as Sasuke ducked his head and bit at his neck.

"S-Sasuke-kun!?" Lee mewled

"Wanna have you...so hot, need you." Sasuke mumbled mindlessly against Lee's neck, biting it over and over again. He suddenly pushed his body against Lee's making the other boy feel the erection he was sporting in his pants.

Lee moaned and his control snapped. He pushed Sasuke towards the bed then shoved him onto it. He grinned and straddled Sasuke immediately, grinding against Sasuke's clothed erection.

"You really want me?" Lee purred.

"Gah! Fuck! Yes!" Sasuke growled, grabbing Lee's hips and bucking up.

Lee gasped again and rocked hard against him. He leaned down and bit at Sasuke's skin while pulling his outfit off at the same time.

Sasuke groaned and flipped them around, pressing Lee into the bed. He grabbed Lee's clothing and ripped it from his body in one swoop. He stared at Lee's revealed body hungrily then swooped down to create marks on Lee's apricot skin.

Lee gasped in pained pleasure as Sasuke bit down on his neck. His own nails scratched down Sasuke's bare back, creating harsh red lines all over his shoulder blades.

Sasuke growled in pleasure, arching his back into Lee's nails. He looked into Lee's eyes and grinned, slurring as he said, "You're a lil wild cat."

"Meow~" Lee mewed, kissing Sasuke deeply. He dug his fingers into Sasuke's hair and pulled, forcing the younger man to end the wet kiss. He leaned in and bit Sasuke's neck hard, sucking on the skin as he did so.

Sasuke growled and yanked Lee closer to him. The alcohol running through his veins made everything feel hotter than normal. His member pulsed with need as he groaned into Lee's ear, saying, "Minx! I'm gonna fuck you so hard..."

"Oh please~!" Lee moaned wrapping a leg around Sasuke's hip. He licked Sasuke's ear then gave it a little nip before Sasuke pulled away from him.

Sasuke pushed Lee harder into the bed with his body, grinding hard into him.

"Feel that?" Sasuke chuckled, "That's goin in you."

"Stop talking and do it! I need you!" Lee hissed like a cat, arching against Sasuke hard, moaning again as their erections pressed hard together.

Sasuke growled harshly and began ripping Lee's clothes off, his blunt nails scratching Lee's skin, making the older boy mewl.

Lee knew this was wrong. He was taking advantage of Sasuke's drunken state, but he had not been able to stop himself. He needed this, to be taken in a hard way, and with Sasuke drunk, Lee knew he could make sure Sasuke never remembered, or just make him think it was a dream. If he left quickly in the morning.

"Faster! I want you in me!" Lee said, as Sasuke began removing his own clothing.

"Haha, you're that eager for me? That's so fucking hot." Sasuke said, chuckling.

Lee yanked Sasuke down and frenched him hard. Their tongued tangled together and they panted hard into the kiss. Lee giggled and whispered, "The faster you undress, the faster you feel my heat. I'll be waiting~"

Sasuke looked at Lee confused then his eyes flashed in arousal as Lee scooted up the bed and began to prepare himself for him. Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away from Lee's now wet fingers as he struggled to undress.

Finally, Sasuke ripped his clothing off and tackled Lee, pinning him to the bed and replacing Lee's fingers with his own.

"This is my job! Mine!" He growled, shoving his fingers deep inside Lee's body.

"A-Ah! Yes!" Lee moaned, arching against those fingers, "Mmn! Hurry, hurry! I want your cock, not your fingers!"

Sasuke groaned, shuddering, "You're gonna make me cum before I even get to fuck you." he said then grabbed his engorged member and pushing it against Lee's entrance. He pushed into Lee's body with one thrust, Lee's slick entrance and Sasuke's pre-cum the only help in sliding in.

Lee cried out, his body trembling with the burning pain yet he loved it. He wiggled his hips, not allowing the pain to stop him. He gasped and saliva dripped from his mouth as Sasuke bucked into him.

"Fuck! Tight!" Sasuke groaned, his body bowing until his forehead hit Lee's collar bone. His hips twitched and bucked almost without thought. The pleasure being to much to just sit still. His arms trembled and he fell onto Lee's body. He made the position work by wrapping his arms around Lee's body and putting all his weight and strength into his thrusts.

Lee cried out constantly. Sasuke's trapping arms and powerful thrusts almost to much for him. Sasuke was rubbing against his body harshly and Lee's body was growing hotter and hotter without fail.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! A-Ah! To much, to much!" Lee almost screamed, the coil in his stomach tightening quickly. He was going to cum!

"No! Take more! It doesn't matter how many times you cum, I'll fill you over and over again." Sasuke growled before smashing their lips together. He plunged his tongue into Lee's mouth and tasted him. He groaned as he felt Lee suddenly tighten around him and the hot cum coating their stomachs.

Sasuke could not stop himself from following Lee into release. He filled Lee with his essence but did not stop, the white liquid between them helping Sasuke in thrusting into Lee's trembling body even faster.

Lee's mind failed him as he tore his lips away from Sasuke's in a silent scream. Oh gods, he couldn't think, all he could do was feel Sasuke continuously pounding into his body. Again and again, he didn't stop!

Lee scratched at Sasuke's back, gasping for air that constantly tried to leave him. Climax crashed against him again barely five minutes later, but felt like mere seconds. A ragged cry spilled from his lips as he felt Sasuke spill himself into his body again. He gasped as Sasuke suddenly lifted him, pressing him harshly against the headboard, still thrusting despite his second climax.

"W-what, m-more?!" Lee sobbed, his heart thudding in his chest.

"Yess! One more, just one more!" Sasuke hissed, groaning, "I-I'm not done with you yet!"

The wood at Lee's back slid against his sweat slick skin. He felt like he could barely breath, and everything was getting to hot. Still, all he could really focus on was Sasuke sliding in and out of his now abused entrance. The cum from the previous times making it all to easy for Sasuke to continue thrusting into him

"Hah-hah-ah!" Lee gave another broken cry ten minutes later, but it still felt like only seconds.

He could feel Sasuke release into him again just before everything went black and he sunk into unwilling slumber.

Hours later, Lee awoke. His body was sore and almost numb at the same time. It took him a few moment's to actually remember why. But when he did, his eyes snapped open in horror. He had to leave!

He couldn't let Sasuke know that last night -or early morning really- was not a dream!

Lee doubted that Sasuke actually wanted him, like how he wanted Sasuke. It was just coincidence and luck that allowed Lee to have that...intimate session with Sasuke.

With a stifled breath, Lee tried to move from the bed but arm that he hadn't noticed, tightened around him. He heard a mumble behind him and hot breath brush against the back of his neck. Lee tried not to gasp as the sensation sent a pleasant feeling through him. Instead, he slowly tried to pry Sasuke's arms off him.

"What're you doin?" Sasuke mumbled sleepily, pulling Lee even closer.

Lee squeaked then lay still, his cheeks burning in shame. He could feel when Sasuke realized that last night had happened by the way he tensed up. His cheeks burned hotter and he could just hope that Sasuke wouldn't forever hate him...or push him out of the bed. That would hurt.

He gasped none of that happen, instead, Lee felt something very familiar press against his backside. Lee was suddenly flipped over onto his back and found himself staring up at Sasuke.

The same Sasuke who was grinning and staring down at him like he was food and Sasuke was a starving man.

"You know..." Sasuke rumbled, "I'd be very pissed if it weren't for two reason's."

"O-Oh?" Lee stuttered, blushing for a different reason now as his breath caught in his throat.

"Reason one: I got to fuck you, and reason two: If you didn't just agree to be mine."

"W-What? I a-agreed to..." Lee's blush grew, "b-be yours?"

"Yea...ya did." Sasuke chuckled before going down and kissing Lee deeply.

What else could Lee do but squeal and kiss Sasuke back enthusiastically? Not that he wanted to do anything besides that.

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
